


No Strings Attached (Please)

by Puzzling_Pieces



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, dont worry about the death, im laughing, it isnt a lot of angst, this isnt angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzling_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzling_Pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook can see the golden strings between soulmates. Every immortal can. However, out of fear that he'll turn out like his parents, Yoongi and Hoseok, he refuses to see his own string. But Jungkook should know better than to try to avoid love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> JikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikookJikookjikookjikookjikook
> 
> J I K O O K

In this world, there are all sorts of creatures. To many people, I would count as a creature. In reality, I'm pretty normal. Aside from the fact that I'm immortal. 

As an immortal, I get to see the golden strings that tie the hearts of soulmates. My dad, Yoongi, also possesses this ability. His husband, Hoseok, is a different story.

Us immortals tend to stay away from humans. If an immortal falls in love with a human, the Soulmate Tie will make the human return, but it's the immortal's job to find the soulmate. It can lead to heartbreak after heartbreak. I've seen it with my own eyes.

Yoongi had seen his tie light up when he met Hoseok and chose to not ignore it. He pursued the relationship. He was lucky that Hoseok reacted well, and, despite being human, he was gifted with the ability to remember the past and thus remember Yoongi. As a result, they've been together for a few centuries. It was recently that they decided to add me to the picture. After Hoseok died two decades ago, they decided that they'd add a family member. Immortal babies tend to grow up fast which resulted in my being homeschooled. I would be allowed to enter college only. I had grown up, however, listening to stories of how hard it was for them to love each other. I swore to myself I wouldn't be like that.

And that means there is no way in Hell that I'm falling in love with a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, Kookie. believe what you want. Tell me what you think!


End file.
